


Sobre rechazos y una interpretación equivocada

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy es el chico de sus sueños, pero Hugo Weasley tiene miedo de volver a confiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre rechazos y una interpretación equivocada

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue parte del intercambio de la comunidad Desmaius del LiveJournal. En esta ocasión, mi amiga invisible fue Bela_Kikinu, quien pidió un Hugo/Scorpius porque le encanta la pareja y los fics sobre ellos son escasos. Y con este fic, me estreno dentro del next-gen porque es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre la tercera generación de esta saga.

****

Sobre rechazos y una interpretación equivocada

Hugo Weasley estaba en la biblioteca de su casa haciendo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba aburrido: leyendo. Sus padres y su hermana ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones pero él estaba demasiado abstraído con la lectura como para irse la cama. Como buen Ravenclaw, a Hugo le gustaba aprender. Una cualidad que había heredado de su madre, cuyos genes habían predominado en él y su hermana, ya que ambos habían roto con el molde Weasley (según el cual todos los miembros de esa familia parecían predestinados a pertenecer a Gryffindor), y en sus años de Hogwarts habían sido fieles miembros de la Casa de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hacía año y medio que se había graduado del colegio y ahora avanzaba en sus estudios con un renombrado maestro de pociones.

Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

Hacía meses que no podía tener una cita decente. Estaba harto de los que buscaban solo al hijo de los héroes de guerra y el último había sido el colmo de los colmos de la humillación. Cuando Hugo decidió terminar la relación por la falta de química entre ellos, se dio cuenta que por despecho el tipejo estaba preparando publicar todas sus memorias sobre ellos. Y no era solo la exposición pública, sino que sería una bomba social de la temporada porque únicamente su familia y sus amigos más cercanos sabían que él era gay. Y para que Hugo viera la seriedad de la situación, se había atrevido a enviarle fotos de sus encuentros íntimos y un vídeo bastante comprometedor.

Su madre había intervenido, logrando detener ese desastre. Hermione Granger-Weasley era una verdadera leona defendiendo a los suyos, sobre todo si se trataba de sus hijos. Había logrado que el susodicho devolviera todo el material grabado así como las fotos y luego le había cerrado todas las puertas posibles dentro del mundo mágico inglés, obligándolo a irse del país.

Solo sus padres, su hermana y su tío Harry se habían enterado, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera herido y humillado.

La Red Flú se activó y Scorpius Malfoy salió de la chimenea. Hugo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco en cuanto vio al mejor amigo de su hermana. Siempre le había gustado mucho pero trataba de que no se le notara porque nunca le había conocido un ligue masculino. Y por lo que Hugo sabía, en el colegio había tenido una novia y muchas admiradoras, sin que llegara a formalizar relación con ninguna de ellas.

El porte del joven Malfoy era seguro y elegante. Sus padres estaban pasando las fiestas navideñas en Suiza, pero su hijo no había podido acompañarles: sus estudios como sanador en San Mungo (que cursaba junto a Rose), eran muy exigentes y las clases todavía no habían terminado. Podría reunirse con Draco y Astoria después de Navidad, y como detestaba quedarse solo en la gran mansión familiar, le había pedido posada a su mejor amiga para quedarse con su familia durante esa pequeña temporada.

Scorpius observó a su alrededor y vio a Hugo en el sofá con el libro en el regazo. El pelirrojo levantó la vista del libro.

—Hola, ¿cómo estuvo el turno? —le saludó. Hugo y Scorpius eran cordiales entre sí, aunque tenían grupos de amigos diferentes. Scorpius siempre andaba con Rose, con quien sí eran confidentes.

—Al fin terminé con la responsabilidad de las rondas junto a las enfermeras. Son una pérdida de tiempo, si me permites decirlo. ¿No te vas a la cama todavía? —preguntó sentándose en el sofá, sorprendiendo a Hugo.

—Quiero terminar de leer este capítulo.

—¿Qué lees?

—El segundo tomo de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas para Enfermedades causadas por Maldiciones.

—¡Pero si ese es el libro que acabamos de aprender con Rosie! Es de nivel de cuarto año de los sanadores...—exclamó sorprendido.

Hugo suspiró y cerró el libro, aunque mantuvo uno de sus dedos entre las páginas, separando el lugar donde había sido interrumpido en su lectura.

—Nunca pensé que tendría que explicar a un excompañero de Casa sobre nuestra compulsión por el aprendizaje —replicó con cierta ironía.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio mirándole a los ojos. Hugo pensó que quizás lo había ofendido y bajó la mirada enfocándose de nuevo en su libro. Le estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo usual. Únicamente esperaba que el joven Malfoy no se diera cuenta. Scorpius era el mejor amigo de su hermana, no de él (Cosa que al principio no le había sentando muy bien a su padre. Ni al padre de Scorpius, por cierto). Conversaban lo mínimo indispensable porque el pelirrojo siempre se sentía azorado y torpe cerca del otro.

Tampoco era que el rubio le buscara o se acercara a él continuamente buscando conversación. Por eso se le hacía tan extraño tenerlo sentado junto a él en ese sofá. Sobre todo porque durante las noches anteriores, Scorpius Malfoy había entrado en el salón procedente del hospital, había murmurado un _“Buenas noches”_ y se había ido directo a la habitación de huéspedes.

—Hugo... yo... —comenzó Scorpius a hablar y repentinamente, lo tomó con suavidad por una de sus muñecas.

Hugo levantó su rostro sorprendido, para encontrarse a Scorpius casi encima de él. Sintió sus labios presionarse contra los suyos y comenzar a besarlo con suavidad. Se quedó petrificado y no se movió hasta que el otro se retiró. El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido, su rostro era un claro reflejo de su confusión.

—¿Qué te has creído, Malfoy?

—Yo...pensé que tú... —comenzó a hablar Scorpius.

—¿Estaría interesado en besuquearme contigo para luego ser la burla de tus amigos?¿O quieres que me convierta en tu sucio secreto?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Yo solo...

—Lo siento, Scorpius, pero este Weasley marica ya se cansó de esos juegos —y sin darle tiempo de replicar nada, se levantó del sofá y huyó a encerrarse a su habitación, dejando al rubio confundido y dolido a partes iguales por su rechazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scorpius tocó con suavidad a la puerta de la habitación de Rose. Por debajo de la puerta se veía que la luz aún estaba encendida y él escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Ella abrió y asomó la cabeza mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de su bata. Sabía que era Scorpius, pues sus padres usualmente tocaban y entraban sin esperar respuesta.

—Buenas noches —le saludó jovial aunque en un susurro puesto que no quería despertar a sus padres. Frunció el ceño con preocupación en cuanto vio la expresión de su amigo—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Intenté besarle y me mandó a la mierda —confesó de tajo.

—¿Tu chico misterioso? —preguntó Rose. Scorpius solo le había dicho que estaba interesado en alguien pero no que se trataba de su hermano, así que el chico solo asintió—. Debe estar ciego, eso seguro. ¡No lo puedo creer! Debe ser un imbécil —afirmó la chica, tratando de animar a su amigo.

—De hecho, es bastante inteligente —replicó Scorpius con desaliento.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece. ¿Quieres que nos tomemos un vaso de leche en la cocina? Para recordar los viejos tiempos de Hogwarts.

Scorpius suspiró con cansancio. Estaba agotado por el turno en el hospital, pero el rechazo de Hugo lo tenía bastante desilusionado y era seguro que no lograría conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

—Me parece bien. Creo que a mi vaso le pondré unas gotas de Tilo y Valeriana para poder dormir.

Se fueron juntos sin darse de cuenta de que el padre de Rose observaba desde su habitación. Ron había escuchado ruidos inusuales y se había levantado para ver que todo estuviera bien. Se sobresaltó al observar a los jóvenes conversando junto a la puerta del dormitorio de su hija y, para su inmenso alivio, no entraron en la habitación de la chica sino que se fueron por el pasillo al piso de abajo. Como los jóvenes habían hablado en susurros, Ron Weasley estaba haciéndose algunas conjeturas... completamente equivocadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos días después estaban todos sentados a la mesa para desayunar. Era un verdadero milagro porque desde la noche del rechazo, Hugo se las había arreglado para no coincidir con Scorpius a ninguna hora del día o de la noche. No quería arriesgar su corazón, no de nuevo. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto al juzgar a Scorpius Malfoy por su nefasta experiencia previa pero no podía evitarlo. Lo peor de todo era que el otro chico siempre le había gustado y mucho. Era su amor platónico de adolescente, de cuando descubrió que le encendían más las pollas que observaba con disimulo en las duchas, que las chicas desnudas de las revistas porno de sus compañeros de habitación.

Para su mala suerte, el acercamiento de Scorpius había llegado en el peor de los momentos, cuando su auto estima estaba por los suelos. Todo habría sido tan diferente si hubiera sucedido antes del verano...

Incluso ese fin de semana, se había inventado una excusa y se había largado a casa de su tío Harry. Había sido una suerte que Rose y Scorpius hubieran decidido faltar al almuerzo familiar de los domingos donde los abuelos Weasley, porque no sabía si hubiera podido soportar estar todo el día bajo esa penetrante y gris mirada.

En la mesa de la cocina, Rose y Scorpius conversaban con mucho entusiasmo sobre el turno en el hospital que comenzarían esa tarde. Durante sus años de estudios básicos, los aspirantes a sanadores eran rotados por todos los departamentos de San Mungo y ese día iniciaban las prácticas en la sala de emergencia. Sus padres hablaban sobre la jornada que les esperaba en el Ministerio y Hugo prefería no levantar la mirada de su plato. Buscando un escape, sacó un libro del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrió, para leerlo mientras comía, como había hecho tantas mañanas en Hogwarts, pero...

—Hugo, amo leer, pero te he dicho mil veces que los libros se dejan fuera de la mesa.

—Pero, mamá...

—Nada de peros. Los tiempos de comida son para compartir en familia —afirmó Hermione. Hugo no tuvo más remedio que cerrar el libro. Dio un suspiro resignado.

La mesa quedó en silencio.

Y entonces, Ron se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos. Su mujer y sus hijos lo vieron con extrañeza, porque un intenso rubor comenzó a subirle desde la nuca hasta llegar a su rostro.

—Scorpius —le llamó y el joven fijó la vista en el padre de su mejor amiga—. Dime, ¿debo preocuparme por la virtud de mi hija? —soltó de golpe.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Rose. Hermione abrió la boca, obviamente tomada por sorpresa por el exabrupto de su marido y Hugo sintió que el estómago se le contraía. ¿Scorpius estaba tratando de ligarse a Rose y a él al mismo tiempo?

Haciendo gala de los nervios de acero de los Malfoy, el joven siguió masticando su desayuno con tranquilidad y tragó, luego tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

—Creo que está confundido, señor Weasley —dijo al fin.

—Sé lo que vi y eso fue a ti buscando a Rose a altas horas de la noche. La semana pasada —aseguró el pelirrojo. Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras exclamaba, _Te anticipo que quedarás como un idiota, Ron._ Su esposo se limitó mirarla un poco ofuscado por su interrupción.

—Insisto, Señor Weasley. Usted está confundido —afirmó Scorpius sin perder la calma—. Quiero mucho a Rosie y ella lo sabe, pero sin menospreciar... no tiene algo que considero indispensable en mi pareja.

—¿Cómo que mi Rosie carece de algo? —preguntó Ron ahora ofendido. Scorpius sonrió de lado, tan parecido a su padre que el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de echársele encima a golpes, mientras Hermione decía _Ron_ , con voz cansina y Rose hablaba casi al mismo tiempo, _Por favor, papá, no sigas..._

—Le falta cierto equipamiento básico entre la piernas, que forzosamente debe tener _mi compañero sentimental_ —respondió el joven, sosteniéndole la mirada con una intensidad casi desafiante.

Ron, que había escogido ese momento para beber un poco de su jugo, comenzó a ahogarse espectacularmente sobre la mesa. Rose se levantó con rapidez y se colocó detrás de su padre, a quien palmeó en la espalda para ayudarle a recuperar la respiración. Hugo estaba casi petrificado en su silla y Hermione sacudía su cabeza con resignación ante el ridículo que estaba haciendo su marido.

—¡Scorpius! —Lo reprendió la chica—. ¿Quieres matar a mi papá de un ahogamiento?

—No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte huérfana de padre, querida —afirmó Scorpius—. Y, ¿por qué me regañas? Yo no inicié esta adorable conversación matutina.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero podrías haber sido más diplomático.

—¿Más diplomático? No se puede ser más sutil para decirle a alguien que uno prefiere hombres, créeme —explicó Scorpius, quien contrario a la familia Weasley en pleno, seguía comiendo tranquilo y sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Hugo estaba impresionado por la serenidad con que el otro chico estaba llevando esa desafortunada conversación con su padre. Él solo era un mero espectador y estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—Tú eres gay —dijo Hugo finalmente, cuando encontró su voz.

—Pensé que eso había quedado claro... —Scorpius hizo una pequeña pausa y decidió hacer una movida arriesgada—... la otra noche.

Ahora fue el turno de los otros tres Weasley de quedarse paralizados. Incluso Rose, que seguía palmeando la espalda de su padre se había quedado con la mano a medio camino.

—Por favor, Scorpius, este no es el momento.

—¿El momento de qué? —Por primera vez desde que había comenzado todo este zafarrancho, el rubio dio muestras de una ligera impaciencia—. ¿El momento de decirle a tu padre que no es a Rose a quien debe cuidar de mí sino a ti? —Ron comenzó a ahogarse de nuevo, pero con menos violencia que la primera vez y Hermione se quedó viendo a ambos jóvenes con una incipiente sonrisa complacida. Saber que su hijo era gay no había supuesto para ella mayor problema, sino el hecho de que Hugo se empeñara en mantenerlo en secreto (lo que hacía obvio que todavía no se aceptaba completamente) y su propensión a enredarse con tipos que no valían la pena.

—Tú no comprendes.

—Entonces, explícame.

—Yo... lo siento, Scorpius, pero no voy a discutir esto delante de mis padres.

—Como quieras —dijo fingiendo indiferencia. Se sentía muy confundido por la actitud de Hugo, notaba en su mirada que estaba interesado en él, sentía la atracción entre ellos y aun así le rechazaba. Necesitaba una explicación, pero no iba a rogar por ella.

Por su parte, Hugo se sentía en un ambiente opresivo, como si de repente las paredes de la cocina se hubieran reducido. Le costaba respirar y sostenerle la mirada a su propia familia. ¡Y Scorpius seguía comiendo de lo más tranquilo! Como si estuviera hablando del clima o de algún otro tema sin importancia. Pero él simplemente no podía tomar esa conversación a la ligera. Ya no solo era el hecho de que Scorpius quisiera tener una relación con él, sino que no le importaba que su familia completa se diera cuenta. Como buen Ravenclaw, pronto vio que eso significaba que el otro iba con buenas intenciones, aunque la desventaja era que al hacerlo frente a sus padres y su hermana, lo presionaba a dar una respuesta. Y no se sentía preparado para darla teniendo precisamente esa audiencia. Se levantó de la mesa, masculló una disculpa y salió. Pronto escucharon el portazo que dio cuando se encerró en la biblioteca.

Scorpius siguió sentado a la mesa. Buscó con la mirada a Rose, quien pudo ver la decepción en esos profundos ojos grises. Ella se sentó de nuevo, para seguir con su desayuno.

—¿Mi hermano es tu chico misterioso?

—Sí —respondió él con un suspiro resignado—. Pero es obvio que él no siente lo mismo.

—Estás muy equivocado —intervino Hermione.

—¿Usted cree? Contando este, son dos rechazos en cuatro días. El primero fue en privado, pero el de hoy ha sido enfrente de toda su familia, eso hace evidente que...

—Scorpius —le interrumpió Rose suavizando su tono de voz—. Mi hermano no reacciona así porque le seas indiferente. Hay algo que debes saber y que como familia manejamos con total discreción. Solo el tío Harry se enteró—afirmó la chica, viendo a sus padres en busca de aprobación. Ron y Hermione asintieron—. Hace unos tres meses, Hugo comenzó a salir con un chico que a todos nos pareció encantador, pero...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Hugo estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y se paseaba por la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado. Suspiró cansado y se detuvo frente a la ventana. La casa de sus padres era un cottage casi en medio de la nada en el Valle de Godric y frente a sus ojos se extendía un precioso paisaje nevado. Y si el clima no estuviera tan frío, tal vez se hubiera animado a dar un paseo al aire libre para despejar la mente.

Unos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Puedes pasar, mamá —dijo y luego masculló por lo bajo—. Como si no supiera que vienes a decirme lo que más me conviene…

—Pues no —respondió una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Hugo se quedó paralizado, esa no era la voz de su madre sino la de Scorpius—. Eso tienes que decidirlo tú solo, aunque confieso que me gustaría darte un empujoncito en mi dirección.

—Yo... no sé...

—Deja de decir eso. Sabes bien lo que quieres pero me estás juzgando por lo que hizo tu ex —afirmó Scorpius y Hugo se volteó sorprendido de que supiera eso. Vio cómo el rubio se sentaba con tranquilidad en el sofá que había dentro de la habitación y palmeaba el asiento de la par, tratando que se sentara junto a él.

Hugo se quedó de pie y se cruzó de brazos. Con una expresión en el rostro nada esperanzadora para Scorpius.

—Rose te contó, me supongo —susurró.

—Supones bien.

— _Maravilloso_ —dijo con ironía.

—No te pongas así, quien se ha negado a dar explicaciones claras eres tú. Me mandas señales de que te gusto y cuando me acerco me rechazas. Si no quieres que tengamos una relación, pues seguimos siendo amigos, no pasa nada, pero deja de comportarte como si yo te importara.

Hugo respiró profundamente. Sabía que Scorpius tenía razón.

—Te comprendo, de verdad que sí —continuó hablando Scorpius—. Todos estamos expuestos a los desengaños; pero no asumas que vengo con malas intenciones. No me parece justo.

—¡Lo sé! Pero me siento tan humillado... tan avergonzado de haber confiado tanto en un imbécil que no valía la pena...—exclamó Hugo, quien al fin se movió hacia el sofá. Se sentó junto a Scorpius tratando de mantener su distancia. Sin embargo, el rubio levanto su brazo en una clara invitación y venciendo todos sus temores, Hugo se apretó contra él y Scorpius lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole sentir seguro por primera vez en muchos meses.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa —continuó hablando Scorpius.

—¡También lo sé! Merlín, esto es tan frustrante —Hugo hundió su rostro en el cuello del otro, aspirando el aroma del otro chico que le embriagó todos los sentidos. Se sentía muy bien estar así con Scorpius. Tan bien que no pudo evitar comenzar a relajarse en sus brazos.

—¿Yo soy frustrante? —preguntó el rubio, más por chincharlo que por otra cosa.

—No seas idiota. La situación en general es frustrante —afirmó con la voz un poco ahogada por hablar contra la piel de Scorpius, quien a su vez sonrió satisfecho—. Desde que tengo uso de razón o al menos desde que mis hormonas comenzaron a funcionar, sé que me gustas y mucho. Lo frustrante es que no puedo evitar sentirme herido.

—Es bueno saber que te gusto, pero no dejes que un oportunista se interponga entre nosotros. Yo no necesito la fama de tu familia. Solo te quiero a ti. Y no pienso usarte, más que para mi exclusivo placer personal —aseguró Scorpius con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sintió a Hugo sonreír contra su piel y luego un pequeño beso en la base de su cuello—. Y bueno... para provocarle un infarto a mi padre —agregó.

—Pensé que tu papá aprobaba tu amistad con Rosie.

—Tú lo has dicho: amistad. Se quedó tranquilo cuando supo que mi tendencia no era hacia el sexo femenino, pero no ha previsto que tengo debilidad por los pelirrojos.

—Dejaré de invitarte a la casa de los abuelos, siempre habrá demasiada _tentación_ allí.

—Ya tengo a mi pelirrojo particular, ¿para qué voy a buscarme a otro?

Hugo se encogió de hombros. Y Scorpius decidió que era demasiada charla y que él tenía algo pendiente desde hacía varios días, así que se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo y se dispuso a saborear su boca. Eso para comenzar. Luego habría más tiempo para saborear el resto del cuerpo.

Algo a lo que Hugo no pondría ningún reparo.

 **Fin**


End file.
